


Just A Release

by maramcreates



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramcreates/pseuds/maramcreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa releases tension....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Release

**Author's Note:**

> \- Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> \- This scene is an excerpt from my larger work, 'The Black Thread,' though it is not yet finished or posted (please see my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramcreates/profile) page for updates regarding 'The Black Thread').
> 
> \- Crossposted to the 'Players Of Thedas' community on DW [here](https://playersofthedas.dreamwidth.org/14644.html).
> 
> Updated:  
> \- 2/28/2016 for formatting.

Elissa lay within her tent, unable to sleep. Her mind could barely keep up with the flurry of thoughts that coursed through it, and she found herself feeling increasingly frustrated at her wakefulness.  
  
The story Leliana shared by the campfire had affected Elissa deeply, and she found it difficult to keep Leliana's honeyed voice out of her thoughts. It was as if the woman had managed to enter the tent with her, and lay by her side.  
  
Elissa's hand instinctively reached for the figure that wasn't there, and she quickly drew away her touch when she realized that she had been caressing the empty space upon her bedroll.  
  
She needed to think about someone else, anyone else, and she racked her brain for past lovers that could bring her out of this stupor.  
  
But, the harder she tried, the more she realized that the horrors of Highever were still too fresh in her mind. Some of those lovers lay cold and dead there, with none to mourn them save a lone Warden.  
  
It was when she tried to wrest herself from that downward spiral, that Leliana's voice returned to her thoughts, pulling her back into her tent and this night.  
  
Her hand had traveled to the heat between her legs, and drew her britches tight along her sex, before she knew what she was doing. This tension had been building for some time, and she needed to release it soon before she did something stupid, but she felt guilty using Leliana in this way.  
  
She rolled onto her belly, her hand continuing to work her loins, while she considered her predicament. She tried to imagine random women she'd encountered since Highever, but found her mind implanting Leliana's eyes, or hair, or likeness upon them.  
  
_Maker...I'm going to burst if I don't do something!_  
  
She remembered the day, one month ago, that Leliana bathed her, and found that the memory played itself differently in her current agitated state. She could use that memory, perhaps. If she focused on her own arousal, then surely there was little harm in that?  
  
Her hips began to rock, thrusting rhythmically onto the curl of her fingers and the bedroll beneath her, and Elissa found that the tension escalated far more quickly than she had anticipated. She had to pull her hand away for fear that her pleasure would peak before she was ready, not wanting to leave herself feeling more frustrated than she did when she began.  
  
She brought her thoughts back to the sensations she felt that day by the river. The water cascading about her, Leliana's fingers working a lather into her wet hair, those arms holding her in a warm embrace. Slowly, she returned her hand to that heated space, and began to rock her hips in a slightly more fevered rhythm.  
  
Elissa began to nip at edge of the pillow by her head, drawing her lip along the folds twisting upon its surface. It was then that the tension overwhelmed her senses and she pressed her mouth deeply into her pillow, muffling the long whimper that meant to escape her.  
  
Weak in the aftermath of her release, Elissa found her body melting into the bedroll below her as her mind eased into the haze of a sweet sleep.


End file.
